A la orilla de tu vida
by White Archer
Summary: Solo ella comprende lo que significa vivir una y otra vez la misma situación, por eso desde siempre he sentido que lo único que tengo es el destino que me ata a ella, la princesa del destino, la princesa de mi destino.


**A la orilla de tu vida**

* * *

 **LINK**

Siempre he hecho lo mismo desde que tengo memoria, cada vida, cada ciclo; luchar contra el mal y defender a la gente del reino de Hyrule, impedir que personas mueran, eso es lo que hago, al fin de cuentas siempre soy un héroe. He tenido más vidas de las sanamente necesarias y en cada una de ellas a excepción de mi deber todo es diferente, las personas cambian, los lugares no son los mismos, cosas que deberían estar no están, pero dentro de todo ese caos hay alguien que siempre está ahí, solo ella comprende lo que significa vivir una y otra vez la misma situación, por eso desde siempre he sentido que lo único que tengo es el destino que me ata a ella, la princesa del destino, la princesa de mi destino.

No importa lo difícil que puedan ser todos los riesgos que debo atravesar para detener el mal, ella me vuelve invencible, solo me basta con saber que cuando termine todo, voltearé y la encontraré a mi lado entonces estaré a salvo.

Esta vida no es diferente, Cada día desde que llegue a este lugar es lo mismo, el ajetreo del castillo nunca se detiene, todos tienen algo que hacer, una función que cumplir, como un organismo vivo que se alimenta de las esperanzas y deseos que los demás depositan en el para su correcto funcionamiento, pero ellos no me importan, ninguno de ellos, lo único que soy capaz de ver es a la mujer que sublime se pasea por las pasillos del castillo, tan perfecta, sus ojos azules que con una sola mirada son capaces de alimentar mi alma como ninguna otra cosa puede hacerlo, su cabello rubio que suave juega con el viento ¿será consciente del efecto que produce en los demás? ¿es inocencia fingida? ¿Coqueteo disfrazado de pudor?, no lo sé y he llegado al punto donde sinceramente no me importa, yo solo estoy aquí para que mis demonios se alimenten de su pureza. ¿Cuánto tiempo he derrochado pensando en ella? Nunca lo suficiente eso es seguro, siempre hay algo nuevo en ella que observar, siempre sensaciones nuevas al verla, ni si quiera me importa que ella nunca se ha fijado en mi ni lo hará, no importa que solo pueda estar a la orilla de su vida, con eso me basta.

 **ZELDA**

Siempre estoy atenta a su presencia, fijándome detalladamente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, quizás pueda verlo por ahí, mis pensamientos lo siguen sin tregua ni arrepentimientos; es inevitable no hacerlo, no importa cuántas veces lo haya visto ya en el pasado, su porte siempre es gallardo, tan varonil con su escudo y espada a juego; pero sobre todas las cosas, su cara siempre tiene una sonrisa amable, sincera y sin fingimientos, sin miedo de mostrarse a los demás, desde su mirada azul siento que soy capaz de ver más allá de los límites físicos, como perderme y a la vez encontrarme a mi misma en un paraíso distante, ¿es una locura no? Sentir que puedes querer, incluso amar a una persona que solo puedes observar desde lejos, desde la orilla; no me importa, me basta con saber que soy capaz de tener sentimientos así por otra persona, sentimientos sinceros que no involucran nada más que fascinación por él.

Él siempre será el único hombre de mi admiración, capaz de soportar los peligros y las peores experiencias que se puedan imaginar con tal de salvar a las personas, personas que no conoce y que tampoco lo conocen a él, aun así su sacrificio siempre es sincero. Muchas veces he pensado en pedirle que se quede a mi lado, que me ame tal y como yo lo hago, pero no podría, la libertad es su esencia, sería como cortarle las alas a un ave. Cabalgar conociendo cada rincón del reino es su afición, por eso siempre se va. Al castillo y a mí nos falta algo que ofrecer: independencia. Ahora solo estoy esperando el momento en que se decida partir, al menos habré disfrutado de su presencia otra vez, no me queda más que esperar con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro.


End file.
